


Private Room

by onlyslash



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Facials, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyslash/pseuds/onlyslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku gets a lap dance and a little something extra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Room

**Author's Note:**

> For Ryuuhou Appreciation Week Day 6 - AU (My fucking favorite, STRIPPER AU!)  
> (additional AU where Ryuuhou isn’t a piece of shit that ruined Koujaku’s life lol)  
> The beginning references _another_ stripper AU fic of mine, [Welter's](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4088650), if you're interested ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Unlike Mizuki, Koujaku frequented strip clubs, and enjoyed every moment of it, but tonight _he_ accompanied _Mizuki_ to what seemed to be his friend’s favorite place as of late– the all-male club, Welter’s. They had a few drinks, talked shit, and watched some of the talent. Koujaku got to see Trip, Mizuki’s current piece, up on the pole, bouncing that fat ass on stage, before his set ended and he dragged a grinning, drooling Mizuki off to a private room. Koujaku could only laugh and be happy for Mizuki; the guy obviously made him happy, so he made Koujaku happy too. He knew he may not see Mizuki again that night, and that was okay; there was plenty of alcohol to drink, and plenty of guys to watch.

The dancers were making their rotations on the stage, showing off their bodies and their moves, and Koujaku enjoyed it, but most of the dancers weren’t his personal cup of tea. He could absolutely appreciate a handsome guy, a ripped man, a fresh young twink, but that didn’t mean he’d be interested in a private dance.

…And then he saw one that finally piqued his interest.

Unlike all the strippers he had seen that night, this man didn’t wear stacked heels or a sexy schoolboy outfit or anything typical– he came out barefooted and dressed in a simple kimono. 

As the blonde made his way across the stage under the soft changing teal and blue lights he began to untie the sash from around his waist. He took his time unwinding it from his body before letting it flutter to the ground. He turned his back to the audience as he opened the kimono, letting it slip off his shoulders to reveal the pale blue nagajuban underneath. Turning back around, he let the deep blue silk drop from his shoulders to rest in the crook of his elbows, then let it drop to the floor and pool around his feet. 

He slowly dropped down to his knees with his legs spread apart before beginning to untie the sash of his robe. Apparently noticing the handsome, raven-haired man staring at him and looking like he was about to pass out, the dancer made eye contact with Koujaku in the crowd, tugging his bottom lip between his teeth with a particularly devilish smile forming at the corners of his mouth. He leaned back on his feet as the robe was pulled aside, and let it fall from his shoulders and onto the ground with the rest of his clothing. He now sat kneeling in the center of the stage, lithe body naked but for a barely decent leather g-string. He kept his eyes on Koujaku as he ran his hands from his collarbone to his chest, and down to his flat stomach, over the tops of his thighs, to finally rest on the floor in front of him. He raised his hips up a bit… and then he began to move.

This was 100% intentional– the man was emulating sex. As he lowered his hips back down slowly, he gasped and whimpered, pausing with a groan, then his mouth hung slack as he moaned and panted, bouncing on some imaginary cock. He leaned back on his feet again, arching his back, crying out louder, and shyly slipping a hand down to cup and rub at himself over his pouch. Hazy blue eyes opened to look at Koujaku again, and that was it. Koujaku got up from his table and quickly made his way to the club manager’s desk to book some alone time. 

‘H-hi, hello, I would like to book a private room, please?’

‘Sure pal, for how long and with who?’

'For an hour please, with–’ Koujaku stumbled when he realized he didn’t know the dancer’s name. He gestured in the direction of the stage and snapped his fingers like his name was at the tip of his tongue and he was just too tipsy to get it out.

’–Ryuuhou?’

'Yes, yes, with Ryuuhou’

'Sure thing. Want it right away? His set ends after this song.’

'Yes, that would be perfect, thank you.’

'No problem, you’ll be in room 4, I’ll send him in as soon as he’s done; your timer won’t start 'til he comes in. Enjoy your hour, sir.’

Koujaku rushed off to his room, shutting the door and throwing himself heavily on the red leather sofa. He ground his hips down against it and shuddered– this man had gotten him way too worked up, and he wasn’t sure how to feel about that.

 

There were 2 short knocks on the door, then it was opened, and in came Ryuuhou, dressed once again.

‘Hello there, beautiful. What can I call you…?’

'K-Koujaku. That’s—that’s my name. Koujaku.’

Koujaku was terrified that his nose would start gushing blood at any moment.

'That’s a nice name, Koujaku…I’m Ryuuhou. But you already knew that, hm?’

Ryuuhou was taking long strides towards Koujaku. All of a sudden, the air-conditioned room started feeling very, very warm.

'So, Koujaku… you got this nice room for us. What did you want to do?’

Ryuuhou got on the couch, and swung a leg over Koujaku’s, straddling his lap. Koujaku was melting.

'I’m–I don’t…I really don’t know.’ he stammered out, and felt like an idiot for doing so. He knew what he wanted to do– he wanted to _cover_ Ryuuhou in cum. But you don’t come out and just say things like that, he thought to himself, so he didn’t.

'Well, why don’t I start by giving you a dance, and we’ll see where that takes us?’

Koujaku nodded weakly at this idea. Ryuuhou smiled, reached over to a side table and hit a button on a remote– music began flowing from the ceiling speakers.

He started out running his hands over Koujaku’s chest, pressing inside of his half-open kimono, then slipping back out to run over his shoulders and down his arms. He gave a short thrust of his hips against Koujaku’s, and felt the other man’s hardness clearly through their clothes. The song started to pick up a bit, and Ryuuhou undid his sash, much quicker than he had done onstage. This time, when the kimono fell open, there was nothing under it, just bare skin and that little bit of leather. He took Koujaku’s hands in his own and placed them on his hips. He leaned down to Koujaku’s ear and whispered, 'You’re allowed to touch me. Wherever you want.’ A shudder wracked through Koujaku’s body, and he let his fingertips press into Ryuuhou’s skin. 

Ryuuhou let his lips ghost against Koujaku’s neck as he grasped the fabric covering his chest and gave another gentle thrust against his stomach, rubbing himself over Koujaku’s crotch, gasping and whimpering into his ear. 

'Fuck, Koujaku…your cock is so big, it would feel so good inside me…’ 

(A dirty tactic, Ryuuhou knew, but if it got him what he wanted, then it was fine.) 

Koujaku groaned and thrust up against Ryuuhou, who moaned and pressed down onto Koujaku. 

'This isn’t—I can’t. Not a dance. Kneel.’ Koujaku gasped out, already at his breaking point. What was he thinking when he booked _an entire hour_? He wasn’t going to last 15 minutes with this minx. 

Ryuuhou grinned at him, and Koujaku took back what he just thought. Not a minx. 

A fox.

Ryuuhou slid off Koujaku’s lap to sit on his knees in front of him, and rested his hands on Koujaku’s thighs.

'What do you want me to do, Kou-ja-ku?’ 

Koujaku shuddered again; at this rate, it would be more like 5 minutes.

'Just…show me. Show me what–what you would do to me.’ Koujaku managed, face deeply flushed, barely able to hold Ryuuhou’s gaze. Ryuuhou laughed softly, and leaned forward to rub his face against the inside of Koujaku’s thigh. He pushed the red silk of his kimono aside, inching his face closer until he could open his mouth and try to close it over the bulge in Koujaku’s jeans. Koujaku’s hand flew up to cover his mouth, and Ryuuhou quickly pulled away. He looked up at Koujaku. 

'I want to hear everything.’ he said huskily, and Koujaku’s breath caught in his throat, leaving him only able to nod in response. Ryuuhou grinned again, and put his mouth back to work, pressing his tongue against the fabric hard enough for Koujaku to feel the pressure. Koujaku tipped his head back as he moaned, and when he looked back down, Ryuuhou had moved his hand and was preparing to pop the button on Koujaku’s jeans. 

'Wh–what are you doing! You–I’m pretty sure you can’t do that!’ Koujaku whispered urgently, but Ryuuhou dismissed him with a smile.

'This is a private room. I can do whatever I want. _We_ – can do whatever– _we_ – want.’

Koujaku prayed to God that he wouldn’t start hemmoraging. 

Ryuuhou resumed opening Koujaku’s jeans, pulling the fly down ever so slowly, to match the tempo of the song playing. He moved the fabric aside as much as he could without making Koujaku move, and mouthed at Koujaku’s cock through his boxers. A hand shot down to fist in Ryuuhou’s hair as Koujaku bucked up against his mouth, groaning deep in his throat and letting his jaw hang slack. Ryuuhou pulled back a bit and rubbed his cheek against the hardness instead, breathing heavily, just loud enough for Koujaku to hear over the music.

'Koujaku…’ he whimpered, looking up pitifully and reaching a hand up to his crotch again.

Koujaku watched helplessly as Ryuuhou pulled his cock through the opening of his underwear….

And looked at it like it was the most delicious treat he had ever seen. 

Ryuuhou licked it, a quick lap at the tip –where precum was already pearling– then a long lick from base to tip. It took an enormous amount of self control for Koujaku to not come right then and there. 

Ryuuhou held eye contact with Koujaku as he wrapped his lips around the tip of his cock, and let his tongue flick against it. He savored the groan he drew from the man, and teased him that way once more before continuing to take the length in his mouth. His hands gripped Koujaku’s hips while Koujaku’s hands fisted in his silky blonde hair, ever so gently pressing him downward. Ryuuhou quickly took him down to the base, sucking hard and working his tongue along the shaft. Koujaku gasped and tried to push his orgasm back down, but seeing those pretty lips wrapped around his cock, and feeling the sweet suction and soft caress of Ryuuhou’s tongue was working against him in a big way. Ryuuhou pulled back from Koujaku’s cock all at once, leaving a trail of saliva connecting his lips to the swollen head. He wrapped one hand around Koujaku’s length and began to pump up and down, and let his mouth go back to sucking on the head.

Fuck. Ryuuhou could tell he was close. 

… Whatever.

Koujaku rocked his hips into Ryuuhou’s grasp, releasing the handful of blonde hair he was holding to press his hands against the couch cushion, panting heavily, wanting to squeeze his eyes shut but desperately wanting to keep looking at Ryuuhou. 

Then Ryuuhou looked up, and their eyes met. Fuck…

'Fuck, oh God, Ryuuhou, I’m gon–nnhh, I’m gonna come…’

A slightly evil look came to Ryuuhou’s eyes as he grinned, and Koujaku soon understood why.

Ryuuhou pulled back from his cock, and now used both hands to pump him tighter and faster. He kept eye contact with Koujaku as he opened his mouth, letting his tongue loll out, panting and whining, wordlessly begging for Koujaku’s cum. 

And Koujaku gave it to him. 

Koujaku cried out, groaning, panting, his breath all gone as he came hard, shuddering, thrusting up hard into Ryuuhou’s hands, as his cum shot out in thick ribbons. Most of it made it into Ryuuhou’s mouth, but some landed on his cheeks, his nose, dribbled down over his lips, ran down his chin…

Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ , he was a mess, a beautiful mess, and Koujaku had made him that way.

When Koujaku finally collapsed against the couch, Ryuuhou released his cock from his grasp, and began to wipe the cum off his face with his slender fingers, which he then slipped into his mouth and sucked clean, the eroticism of the previous moments still lingering in his expression.

Koujaku had been worried about what to do with the rest of the hour, but the way that made his cock begin to stir back into hardness, he realized that one hour may not be enough.

'So…another dance, Koujaku?’

Weakly, but enthusiastically, Koujaku nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> peep my tumblr fam  
> onlyslash.tumblr.com


End file.
